Stability
by xShiroHanax
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the relationship of Shikamaru and Naruto. BL, light yaoi, ratings vary between G to R.
1. Caramel Kiss

**Title**: Caramel Kiss  
**Fandom** Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: BL  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Shikamaru didn't like candy, and Naruto was determined to change that.  
**A/N**: Formerly, I went by Airenko. I deleted all the stories from FanFiction, yet saved them on LiveJournal. I was reading some of them, and decided I wanted to re-post the ones I liked. Ratings vary from G to R. So, without further ado, I present some old Shikamaru/Naruto drabbles. Please enjoy!

**As someone was confused, these drabbles are unrelated. This is not a multi-chapter story, just random one-shots.**

* * *

Shikamaru watched as his blond friend browsed the isle intently, studying every package as though the decision would forever change his life. It was a mystery why Shikamaru agreed to accompany Naruto for he hated sweets and candy, but he could never deny the blond when he gave one of his famous pouts - they were so pathetically adorable. That thought Shikamaru would keep secret.

"Oi, oi, Shikamaru! C'mere for a second, I need your advice," Naruto called, waving his hands in feigned distress.

The boy in question sighed, but made his way over to the younger without much hesitation. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I can't decide which of these Western candies I want: caramel or jelly beans?"

"You know I don't like candy," Shikamaru responded, sounding rather bored. "Choose yourself."

"But I dunno what I want," he practically whined.

"Mendoukusai...Get whatever you're in the mood for. If you want something hard, get the caramel. If you want something chewy, get the jelly beans."

Naruto frowned as he seriously thought it over. "Hmm...I think I'm gonna have to go with the caramel."

"Great. Now can we get out of here? We need to meet with Tsunade-sama soon."

As they walked side by side through the streets of Konoha, Shikamaru could not help but notice how Naruto ate each piece of candy like it was a gift from above. He would pop the sugary treat in his mouth, close his eyes in sheer bliss, and lick each finger it had come into contact with...and Shikamaru was doing all he could to not turn several shades of red. Why did the blond have to be so damned cute? It was like he was purposely tormenting the older teen...and it was working all too well. Though they were almost to their destination, Shikamaru felt like it would never come into view and he would be forced to deal with Naruto eating his candy forever. Maybe that was not all bad.

Finally, an eternity later, they reached the village gates but Naruto went silent, an unusually solemn look on his face. Shikamaru, uncertain what the problem was, raised a brow to the strange shift of mood - Naruto was never this quiet unless something was truly bothering him - and he turned to face his friend, curiosity overtaking his normally apathetic expression.

"What's that face for?" he asked as sympathetically as he could.

Naruto, refusing to look at the other boy, stared at his feet, nervously. "It's just...I'm going away for awhile again and we won't see each other."

"That's true. But when you come back, you'll be strong enough to avenge Jiraya-sama." He smiled softly at the blond and joked, "And, who knows, you might get stronger than me."

Naruto let out a laugh, "I'm already stronger than you, dattebayo!"

Glad that the awkwardness had finally left, Shikamaru continued to smile. He may have not shown it well, but he really did enjoy spending time with the energetic teen.

"Shikamaru," Naruto began again, "Why don't you like candy? It's so good, dattebayo!"

"I don't like sweet food."

"You don't know what you're missing out on..."

Suddenly, a mischievous grin pulled itself onto Naruto's lips and he placed another caramel into his mouth. Observing the overly innocent look on the blond's face, Shikamaru took a few uneasy steps back, hands out in defense.

"What ever you're planning, Naruto, don't do it."

"What're you talking about? I'm not planning anything!"

The innocent smile became slightly more sinister and Shikamaru attempted to add more space between them.

"I know you're up to something, it's written all over your face."

Naruto pouted, slowly closing the distance. "Does this face lie?"

"No, but the person sure does."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Naruto questioned in fake annoyance. "You're so mean, Shikamaru."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Then what did you mean?"

All the while, Shikamaru continued to back up and Naruto continued forward until the brunet's back met with the large post of the entrance. Oh shit, this is not good...the chuunin thought as the distance between them became nothing but a few inches. They stayed in the position for a while, and though Shikamaru was feeling a bit uncomfortable his face remained unchanged. Naruto frowned at this, he was hoping to get some kind of reaction to make his game more fun...but if he had to speed things up, then so be it.

Without warning, Naruto lunged into Shikamaru and captured the latter's lips with his own. The brunet gasped in shock and Naruto took advantage of the moment, pushing the semi-dissolved caramel in Shikamaru's mouth.

He pulled away, grinning like mad as Shikamaru swallowed the candy with a far-off look in his eyes.

"See? Candy's not bad, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru, savoring the lingering taste of Naruto, answered, "...I suppose not."

_Not if it's like that, at least._


	2. Cigarettes

**Title**: Cigarettes  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: Yaoi, brief sex  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Perhaps cigarettes were not as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

Their heavy breathing was the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Though even if there were other sounds, they would have been completely unnoticed as the two figures on the small bed were far too absorbed in the sensations their bodies were currently experiencing to observe anything else.

Pale, slender fingers traced every muscle from his neck to just below his naval, eliciting soft gasps of pleasure as those fingers dipped below the orange waistband. He clenched his jaw as the brunet's hand gently grasped his arousal, making him squeeze his eyes shut while relishing how surprisingly skillful his lover was - the feeling of someone else's hand was much more erotic than that of his own. As the pressure increased and the hand began to move, the blond could no longer restrain himself and he began pumping along with his lover.

However, he could not let himself go completely when the brunet was aching as much as he and he took hold of his lover's length, stroking it in time with the other teen. They moaned in ecstasy, grinding their bodies together for better friction and the new thrill caused the blond's free nails to scrape down the brunet's back.

"Nnng, N-Naruto...do that again..." the slightly older teen groaned - he was so close.

Said blond quickly responded and was rewarded with a playful nip to the crook of his neck and soon their backs arched as they simultaneously released.

Shikamaru collapsed next to Naruto and rolled to his back, panting as he smiled over at his love. "Was this really your first time?"

"I was gonna ask you the same, dattebayo."

With nothing more to say, Shikamaru searched the nightstand for his pack of cigarettes and was disappointed when he discovered there were only three left. He sighed yet lit one up all the same, becoming very aware of the annoyed glare fixed upon him. Taking a drag, he held the smoke a few seconds and blew it out towards the open window.

"What's your problem?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Naruto sulked. "You know I don't want you smoking in my house, dattebayo. Put it out!"

"Mendoukusai..." Not wishing for the wrath of his blond, he took one more hit and hastily snubbed the end.

Naruto grinned, Shikamaru listened well. How he ever became lucky enough to end up with the Nara he could not even begin to imagine, but he was definitely thankful for it. And to show this, Naruto suddenly positioned himself so he was straddling the brunet and softly kissed his pouty lips. Astonishing to both, the Genin found himself enjoying the lingering taste of tobacco and he pressed his lips to Shikamaru's again.

Their second kiss was much more heated than before and the brunet pulled Naruto completely on top of him, wanting to eliminate any space. Shikamaru may have been a normally lazy person, but when it came to the blond he could not help himself even if it did exhaust energy. Though he did not let Naruto keep his dominance for long, instead he easily reversed their positions so he was on top and smirked down at the other.

"Sorry, but this isn't going any further...I'm too tired."

Naruto almost protested but decided against it when Shikamaru gave him a light kiss and laid back down, wrapping his love in his arms. Contentedly, the blond rested his head on the Chuunin's shoulder and deeply inhaled the smoky scent that had refused to leave Shikamaru's hair and skin. The smell was strangely comforting and Naruto concluded that he may have to bend the rules for now on.


	3. Immeasurable Distance

**Title**: Immeasurable Distance  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, one-sided Naruto/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: BL  
**Rating**: PG-15  
**Summary**: He knew exactly what he was getting into, but that did nothing to subdue the pain that was overtaking his heart more and more with each passing day.

* * *

When Shikamaru first became involved with Naruto, he knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew that the blond was no where near being over Sasuke, and he knew that Naruto did not really think of him as anything more than a friend. He knew that Naruto would never stop loving Sasuke - even if the bastard did try to destroy Konoha - and he knew that the younger would always be secretly desiring the feel of Sasuke's embrace over his.

However, there was no way in hell that Shikamaru would give up so easily on the teen he loved more than he could ever fathom.

Being as perceptive as he was, he could see the dead stare in Sasuke's eyes. He could see how the raven-haired teen appeared to be nothing more than a shell of his formerly awful self. There was nothing left in that boy when his plans for revenge ultimately failed...and horribly. Shikamaru almost felt pity for the traitor. Almost. He could not bring himself to sympathize with the person who nearly killed everyone important to him.

Yet Naruto never gave up on Sasuke and Shikamaru understood why - Sasuke was one of the first people to acknowledge him.

Every day, Shikamaru found Naruto sitting outside of Sasuke's cell, filling the cold room with pointless words. Shikamaru could see the all too evident pain in Naruto's eyes and he could see that Sasuke may as well be nonexistent. There was no hope for Sasuke anymore - he had given up on life completely - but Naruto was convinced that there was still a part of the raven-haired youth that had dreams.

Though he knew this was not the truth, Shikamaru would not tell his blond otherwise.

"We should go, Naruto," Shikamaru would mutter sadly during every visit, "He's not hearing anything you're saying."

And Naruto would always reply back, helplessly, "I guess you're right."

They would leave together, hand in hand, back to Naruto's small apartment where they would end up fucking. Shikamaru could call it nothing else as there was never any real passion or emotion - it was just a desperate attempt to fill the aching void. Afterwards, Shikamaru would kiss his blond with such an intensity of adoration that Naruto felt like he would suffocate in it. But the younger teen would never kiss back because the brunet was not the one he really desired and loved.

With a sorrowful "_I_ love you, Naruto", Shikamaru would redress and cast one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

Upon reaching his own home he would collapse on his bed, sobbing over how pointless everything was and wonder how he had become such a fool. He knew exactly what he was getting into, but that did nothing to subdue the pain that was overtaking his heart more and more with each passing day.


	4. Break

**Title**: Break  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Nara Shikamaru, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: BL, yaoi, lime  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Shikamaru doesn't like troublesome students, Naruto doesn't like waiting for his brunet to finish work, and Iruka doesn't like having to lecture to the same people year after year.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. The students sure were troublesome today, more so than normal, and he really was beginning to lose his patience with them. Ever since he had explained what it meant to be a Hokage they would not stop their ridiculous chatter and he could barely repress the urge to use his kagemane technique on them.

_I know how to shut them up_...he smirked as a brilliant idea came to him - he would make them someone else's problem.

"Oi, class!" he called, sounding rather bored, "Want to take a break with Iruka-sensei?"

They quickly quieted, grinning wildly. "Hai, Shikamaru-sensei!"

"Alright. He should be in his office, you guys know where to go."

"Hai!"

As they excitedly ran out of the room, Shikamaru's smirk grew and he dropped his head on the desk - a nice nap would clear his head of their obnoxious voices. Yet his much desired sleep never came for a new, more rambunctious, presence came bursting through the door, causing the brunet's head to snap up in feigned-attention.

Mere inches from his own were bright blue eyes, looking much too mischievous for the Chunin's liking. He did not have to be a genius to realize that Naruto was thinking dirty, it was written all over his face, and that stare was reducing Shikamaru's self-restraint to about none. This was not good, the students could be back any moment...yet Naruto was so fucking irresistible.

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, attempting to keep his composure.

Naruto smiled playfully. "Just figured I'd pay you a visit, dattebayo. Where's your class?"

"I sent them to Iruka."

Without waiting for any explanation as to why Shikamaru felt the need to abandon his job, Naruto lifted himself onto the desk and swung his legs so he was practically straddling the brunet. All the while, Shikamaru could feel an all too familiar sensation making itself known that spread from his abdomen and rushed downwards - every second was brutal and he wanted to take his lover right then and there.

Flashing a seductive grin, Naruto captured Shikamaru's lips in a fierce kiss which only added to the older teen's growing problem. Said teen sighed, deciding it would be easier to give in, and pulled the blond onto his lap with an eager tug. The contact of their clothed erections caused both of their breathes to hitch and they began to move together, wanting every bit of pleasure they could muster.

"Na-Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this here. The students could be back any second," Shikamaru said through heavy pants, not at all seeming like he wished to stop.

The other teen barely heard his lover's concerns as he was busy ridding the fabric that separated them. "That...just makes it more...exciting. Now shut up...and kiss me."

Shikamaru complied, parting Naruto's lips with his hungry tongue and running it along the blond's. They moaned as Naruto finally accomplished his mission of removing both their upper layers - the feeling of bare skin was almost enough to send the brunet into bliss.

Noticing how close his lover was, Naruto clumsily started with their pants yet was too distracted by the way Shikamaru was running his nails gently over his chest. Their lips clashed together again, and Naruto somehow managed to undo Shikamaru's button. His hand was on the zipper when an amused cough caused the pair to freeze.

Slowly, their eyes made their way to the source.

Iruka stood in the doorway, brow quirked at what he was seeing - Naruto had one hand wrapped in Shikamaru's freed hair (neither remembered when the blond pulled the hair-tie out) and the other was currently not visible while Shikamaru's arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist and his head was resting on the younger's shoulder. Both their faces were flushed in embarrassment, as well as passion, and it took a moment for them to separate.

After redressing, Shikamaru found the courage to question his former teacher. "Iruka-sensei, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see things I would rather forget," Iruka responded, arms crossing over his chest, "And here I thought I wouldn't have to scold either of you again."

"We're sorry, Iruka-sensei..." they muttered in unison, heads bowing in shame.

"Shikamaru, you're an instructor now, you can't just decide you don't want to teach anymore and send your students off to be someone else's problem. You were made a Chuunin because enough people thought you were responsible enough, don't lose that trust."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"And, Naruto," Iruka continued, "Don't bother Shikamaru when he's at work. I'm sure you can wait a few hours a day to see him. If you visit Shikamaru while he's working again, I promise you I will not be treating you to ramen for a very long time."

Naruto's eyes grew considerably; that threat was enough to make him agree to anything. "H-hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's harsh gaze softened, and he gave an understanding smile as he dismissed the pair. He was just glad it was he who walked in on them and not the students he had sent home earlier...that what be difficult to explain and, quite possibly, traumatizing.

_Ah, teenagers...always in their own world_, the Chuunin laughed to himself - he could remember those days very well.


	5. Intensity and Stability

**Title**: Intensity and Stability  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, one-sided Naruto/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: BL  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Naruto loved the color red, but he did not like it.

* * *

Red reminded him of destructive flames, of uncontrollable passion, of unimaginable intensity, and of animosity so deep it leaked through every pore.

It reminded him of Sasuke.

Green reminded him of dense forests, of calming love, of hidden emotions, and of wisdom that belonged only to the sages years before their time.

It reminded him of Shikamaru.

They were different, opposites, but Naruto did not find one better than the other - each had what the other lacked and both had what he was missing. However, overtime, Naruto began to lose his interest in the color red. It became too unpredictable, just as Sasuke had. He could never be certain that if he reached out he would not be burned.

Red was fire, red was lust. Sasuke was the same. He would kiss Naruto with such devotion one moment and the next he was pushing the blond away. Naruto never knew what red he would get if he talked to Sasuke - it could be a deadly flame or intoxicating passion - and it was this hesitation that finally sent them different ways.

Naruto loved the color red, but he did not like it.

The color green was different. It had depth of emotion that was not easily discovered, unlike red which found no use to suppress what it felt. Instead of passion, green had love. Instead of intensity, green had reliability. Shikamaru was the same. Naruto had always over-looked the color green even though the leaves on the trees and the grass below his feet were of it. Just like green was always there, Shikamaru was too.

He had never realized what stability was like until Shikamaru had offered a shoulder to cry on when Sasuke had left. He never realized what compassion was like until Shikamaru had wrapped his arms securely around his waist. And he never realized what genuine love was like until Shikamaru had softly kissed his lips in a way that was undemanding...completely different from Sasuke.

While green may have been scarce with the same passion and intensity as red, Naruto found himself preferring the gentleness and tranquility that green had to offer for he no longer had the fear of being burned.


	6. Rarity

**Title**: Rarity  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters/Pairing**: Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru/Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
**Warning**: BL  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: The sound of the waves always made Naruto think of things he would rather not.

* * *

While most would consider a cool, cloudy evening unpleasant for a trip to the ocean, Naruto would not wish to visit it on any other day. Perched on the enormous rocks, he watched as Kiba and Akamaru dashed from each one, creating a game out of something simple. The blond smiled softly at their antics and desperately hoped he would never have to witness the loss of either - it was an all too real threat.

His mind wandered to things he hated to think about yet thought about often. What would happen if one of his friends died? He had already lost Sasuke a year ago when he was considered a traitor to Konoha and even though the raven-haired youth could hardly be considered his friend after everything, he felt as though he had lost a part of himself; that feeling had refused to dwindle.

So what would it be like to lose someone like Kiba? Would he be able to suppress his emotions and continue on with life like he had after Sasuke passed? The answer always surprised him - he knew he could not - for he never was as close with Kiba as he had been with Sasuke. So why would that boy's death hurt him more? Was it because they had risked their lives for the same person or was it because he was almost a rival? The reason did not matter, he could not handle Kiba's death.

Laughter echoed around him, and Naruto's attention was brought back to reality. He turned his head in the direction from where the sound came and grinned as he saw Chouji rushing away from Akamaru who was very intent on the red-head's food. The Akimichi had almost accomplished his escape yet tripped on a loose rock, falling on his butt and he laughed even harder.

Naruto joined in with the two other boys, enjoying their rare time together. However, his thoughts turned back to those depressing questions. How would he handle the death of Chouji? When they were younger, Naruto had always thought of him as a joke - how could Chouji be serious about being a shinobi when all he did was eat? When his assumption of the youth changed, he was sincerely glad; Chouji was much stronger than he ever gave him credit. The blond knew Chouji's loss would affect him as much as Kiba's would. Perhaps, like the Inuzuka, being on a dangerous mission together grew bonds that neither would expect.

Subconsciously, his gaze drifted to the teen laying next to him. Shikamaru, who had been watching the clouds moments ago, had his eyes closed as though asleep. Naruto's smile saddened while he watched the steady rise and fall of the brunet's chest. Without hesitation he reached out and gently stroked Shikamaru's cheek, relishing the feel of his smooth skin.

All the restraint he had was barely enough to hold back tears. If Shikamaru died, he knew he would want to die too. Since they were twelve, the brunet had become an unexpected, though welcomed, constant presence in his life. They had supported and believed in each other, and it came so naturally they both had been shocked it did not happen sooner. There was something so intriguing about the lazy teen that Naruto could not help but to have fallen for him as hard as he did. What would he do without Shikamaru? Who would hold him, kiss him, love him, encourage him, and never ask for anything in return? Definitely, a life without Shikamaru was one not worth living.

A warm hand settled itself upon his own. Naruto looked down at his lover and attempted to hide his previous thoughts without success. Intuitive as he was, the shadow-nin could easily pick up on Naruto's facade.

"What were you thinking about, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, stifling a yawn.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the vast ocean in front of them. The sun had almost set completely and the color was reflecting beautifully off the water. "Eh, nothing important."

"You sure are troublesome, I can tell you're lying."

"Can't fool you, dattebayo!" Naruto paused, gathering his thoughts. "It's just what I always think about when I hear the waves."

Shikamaru focused on the blond, noticing the way Naruto's eyes rolled down - he was seriously upset about something. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but don't let it get to you...nothing good comes from that."

Naruto smiled, grateful for his lover - he always knew what to say. "When I hear the waves, it reminds me that they're gonna go on forever. They'll always be rolling in and out...but we're not gonna go on like them. I'm always thinking about that...what if someone precious to me dies? What'll I do?"

"Naruto..." Shikamaru reached up and pulled the blond on top of him, lightly kissing his lips. "We're all going to die eventually. But what's important is not what you're going to do then but appreciating the people you have now."

With another chaste kiss, Shikamaru lazily pushed the other teen off of him, and sat up just as Kiba and Chouji joined them. The four sat in silence while they watched the waves as they continuously rolled in and out, crashing against the rocks with a soft hum. Each teen was in a separate thought, yet all could not help feel lucky they were able to experience these rare times of peace together.


End file.
